The Unlikely Best friends at Hogwarts
by Andrrrea
Summary: Cress and Thorne are best friends and they go to Hogwarts, but suddenly Cress starts to develop feelings for Thorne. What should Cress do? Admit her feelings and possibly ruin their friendship or keep quiet and never know if he feels the same way? Cover art by minidoodles97 on tumblr.
1. The train

Cresswell HP AU fic

Cress still couldn't believe that she was a witch. That she had magical abilities. Although Cress had always known that she wasn't completely normal, she would have never thought that she was a witch! She could still not comprehend the fact that she was going to go to a wizarding school! It was called Hogwarts, and even though Cress still couldn't comprehend it, there she was at King's Cross. She was looking for platform 9 ¾ all by herself. There she was, standing between platform 9 and 10. However there was no platform 9 ¾, it simply did not exist! Standing there with her cat -a cat as white as snow, she had decided to call it Snowball- she felt really stupid. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped at the touch of the stranger.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" the stranger -a boy around her age- asked her and discreetly jerked his head at her baggage and then at the brick wall in front of them. "Yes," she told him and nodded eagerly.

"I saw you standing here and you looked very confused. I'll help you through," he pointed at the brick wall when he said through, what did he mean with through?

"Thank you, but I don't understand. Help me through where?" she asked him, and looked at him with a confused look.

"Through the wall, you silly girl!" he giggled as if it was perfectly normal to go through walls.

"I'll show you," he started walking backwards with his baggage cart, almost like he was going to run into the wall.

"Gather up speed, and then run through," the boy said loudly, but everyone around them were too busy to notice the boy running towards the brick wall. She closed her eyes and waited for the sound of his baggage cart crashing into the wall, but it never came. Cress opened her eyes in astonishment, the boy was gone. Had he really gone through the wall? Cress decided there was only one way to find out, worst case scenario was that she got a couple of weird looks and some bruises. She started walking backwards, and then she began running, gathering up speed exactly as the boy had done. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the crash. She waited, but it didn't come. Cress quickly opened her eyes, in front of her was the boy. He reached his hand out towards her, she realized after an awkward moment that he wanted to introduce himself, she shook his hand.

"Thorne," he said before continuing. "Carswell Thorne, but please call me Thorne". He held onto her hand, she blushed when she understood that he was expecting her to introduce herself.

"I'm Crescent Moon Darnel, but people call me Cress," Cress told Thorne.

"We should probably go now," he said and pointed at the train.

"Yeah," she agreed. They boarded the Hogwarts express together. On their way to Hogwarts, she told him about her childhood and her abusive adoptive mother. He told her all about the wizarding world and about his family. His family were purebloods apparently his family didn't particularly like people like her -muggleborns-, but Thorne said he didn't really care about that stuff. He told her about all the different houses, he also told her that it was his first year at Hogwarts too. They hoped that they would get sorted into the same house.


	2. The Sortinghat

**Author's note:** All information about the Hufflepuff common room is from the HP wiki.. I'm sorry if anything in general in this fic is wrong when it comes to the Harry Potter universe.

Cress stepped out off the boat and onto land. Not wanting to be alone, she craned her neck and started looking for Thorne. Eventually she found him in the crowd.

"How was the boat ride?" Cress asked eagerly.

"Did you think it was fun too?" she asked.

"It was okay," Thorne shrugged.

"Oh, I thought it was very fun," she said, trying to calm her excitement. They started talking about which houses they would get sorted into as they made their way towards the castle. Cress still could not believe that she was a witch, and that she was going to Hogwarts. She was so excited! Thorne didn't seem as excited as Cress, however that was probably because he had known he was a wizard his whole life. When they reached the castle they were led into the great hall. In the great hall there was a raggedy hat on top of a chair. After everyone had gathered, the doors were closed. They started calling out names. First year after first year went up and got sorted into their houses, the hat seemed to use more time on some than others.

"Crescent Moon Darnel!" the principal called out. Cress sat down on the chair, and the hat slipped over her eyes when it was placed on her head.

"You have a lot of potential as a Ravenclaw, you have a big brain," the hat mumbled in her ear.

"But you could also be a Hufflepuff," the hat said. The sorting hat considered between the two houses for a while and then it shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat was removed from her head. All the Hufflepuffs were cheering when Cress made her way towards them, she glanced at Thorne on her way. Thorne looked a bit upset, she didn't understand why. She joined the hufflepuffs and watched as more people got sorted into their houses, but Cress wasn't really paying attention to what was happening.

"Carswell Thorne!" the principal called out, this caught her attention. She crossed her fingers.

"Please say hufflepuff, please say hufflepuff," Cress whispered to herself. Although her fingers were crossed it didn't help.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Thorne looked satisfied, but when he saw Cress his satisfaction faltered. He gave her a shrug and went to join the Slytherins. When everyone had been sorted into their houses, an older student -a prefect, Cress had learned- led them to the entrance to the common room. It was located in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, concealed behind a stack of barrels. The prefect started tapping the barrels and started explaining how it all worked.

"One must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open," the lid swung open. It exposed a passageway.

"If the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access," he explained.

"Come on," he made a gesture with his hand for them to follow him, and then they crawled through one by one. The room Cress found herself standing in was round and it was earthy. It had a low ceiling and circular windows, she could see grass and dandelions peeking up outside the window. There were plants all over the place, some of them on the windowsills and some hanging from the ceiling. In addition to the plants all over the place, there were also overstuffed chairs and couches in yellow and black. Cress went to her assigned dormitory. Although she didn't mind sharing a room, it did make her very anxious. Which caused her to start playing with her long blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Iko!" her roommate announced very energetically.

"I am Winter," her other roommate said.

"Crescent," said Cress. They looked at her confused.

"I mean... My name is Crescent, nice to meet you. You can call me Cress though, please don't call me Crescent," she told them and attacked her hair, taking all her anxiety out on it.

"Nice to meet you Cress," Iko smiled.

 **Author's note:** If you haven't already noticed I've made all the characters the same age.


	3. The Gift

The conversation that they had on the train led to Cress and Thorne becoming great friends, despite their houses. Cress loved being at Hogwarts with Thorne, however she didn't like the summer vacation. The reason she didn't like it was because she would have to go back to Sybil. In the summer she could only communicate with Thorne through letters. Cress was always really happy when she arrived at King's Cross, at the end of the summer to see Thorne already there, waiting for her. Every Christmas Thorne would stay at Hogwarts with Cress so she didn't have to be alone. None of her roommates stayed over the Christmas break, therefore she had the dormitory to herself. Since she had the dormitory to herself, Thorne would sneak in and they would open their presents together. When Thorne suggested it in their third year Cress had been very skeptical, but she had given in. Now that they were in their fifth year they were still doing it.

He stood leaning against the wall next to the barrels, the gift was probably hidden in his robes.

"Is it clear?" Thorne asked, stepping away from the barrels.

"Yes, well... At least right now. Hence why we need to hurry!" Cress answered. She thought it was weird that the house elves never said anything, but she was glad they didn't tell on them. Thorne stood behind Cress waiting for her to open the door.

"I'm not going to open it when your watching! Turn around," she exclaimed, maybe that was why the house elves didn't care? Because she never actually showed him how to get in. Rolling his eyes in disbelief he crossed his arms and turned around.

"You know I trust you, right?" Cress asked him as she started tapping the barrels.

"But if we ever got caught I would get in a lot of trouble for showing a Slytherin how to get into the Hufflepuff common room," Thorne said in an imitation of Cress.

"Exactly, and also _that_ is not how I sound!" she told him with extra pressure on that, and also pointing at him when she said _that_ , even though he couldn't see it.

"In addition to that very reason you just said, the house elves can confirm that I never showed you the combination to get in, if I ever do get in trouble for this," she continued. "Yeah, I get it. But I kind of wish you'd just show me, I know you don't want to get into trouble so I totally get it," he said, she could hear that he was smiling.

"You can turn around now," she said as the lid swung open.

"Although you should wait, so that I can check that no one is there. Wait until I come out again okay?" Cress asked.

"Okay," Thorne nodded. Cress then preceded to crawl through the passageway and into the common room. She looked around quickly, there was nobody there. She slowly let out her breath. She rushed out again, when she came out she motioned for Thorne to follow her.

"Come on quickly," she whispered. They hurried through the passageway.

"Come on! Go! Run into my room, you remember where it is right?" Cress said in panic. Thorne nodded and ran towards the girls dormitories. The moment he was out of sight, Cress relaxed.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Ze'ev.

"Uhmm.. No one, just myself," she answered. Ze'ev raised an eyebrow at her.

"I often talk to myself," Cress added.

"And also didn't you just leave?" he asked looking a bit confused. Cress didn't know what to answer to that, she was really bad at lying and she really needed to get better at it.

"Oh, I was just asking the house elves what they're making for dinner," she shrugged. She often talked to the house elves, she just felt so bad for them, so even though that would be strange behavior for others. It was normal for her and he didn't question it. Before he had the chance to ask her what they were making, she hurried to tell him that she had to go do some schoolwork.

"What took you so long?" Thorne asked as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Ze'ev came into the common room right after you left, he saw me leaving the first time. Therefore he wondered what I did, uhm I told him I asked the house elves what was for dinner," she answered.

"Okay," Thorne shrugged.

"I just got a bit worried," he added.

"So do you have my present?" Cress asked.

"Yes," he answered smirking, he lifted up a small box with a silver bow. It was around the size of her palm.

"Do you have mine?" Thorne asked.

"Yes, of course," Cress told him, and walked over to the dresser where the gift lay in one of the drawers. She opened the drawer and took out the neatly wrapped present. She sat down on the floor next to her bed and motioned for Thorne to sit down next to her. He crossed his legs and sat down.

"Here," Cress said, giving him his present. He gave Cress her present.

"Open your present first! I'm so excited to see your reaction!" she smiled. He laughed at her excitement, Cress elbowed him playfully in the side.

"Jerk!" she joked, and then she laughed too.

"Now open it!" Cress told him.

"Alright then, since you can barely contain your excitement!" Thorne said raising his hands. He started pulling the blue wrapping paper away, revealing the gift on the inside. A sweater with the name of his favorite quidditch team!

"Thank you Cress!" he said and smiled.

"I hoped you would like it," she smiled back.

"Now it's your turn," he said nodding his head at the small box. Cress ripped the paper off, it was a black box. She opened the box, and gasped. It was a delicate silver crescent moon, it had tiny sapphire blue gemstones, it was beautiful. The pendant was attached to a silver chain, everything glittered in the sunlight from the window.

"I'm speechless, it's so beautiful. Oh stars! It must have been very expensive! I can't take it Thorne, you have to return it. It's too expensive.. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful and all, but I can't take that much money from you!" Cress exclaimed.

"Cress I insist! I think you deserve something nice, and it's not like Sybil gives you anything nice," he practically begged. She considered it for a while, and instead of answering him she hugged him.

"Thank you so much Thorne!" she hugged him again.

"Yeah, yeah that's enough hugging now," he laughed. Cress knew he was just joking, so she stuck her tongue out at him and hugged him again.


	4. Falling

When Thorne gave Cress the beautiful necklace for Christmas she realized something. The moment his fingers brushed her skin when he was putting on the necklace, a tingling sensation went through her body and she felt a bit flustered. Thorne had asked her if everything was okay, and she told him everything was alright. However everything was not alright, because it was at that moment Cress realized she had feelings for Thorne, romantic feelings. After she had gotten him out of her room and the Hufflepuff common room without getting in any trouble, Cress was so very confused. How could she develop feelings for her best friend?! Cress told herself it probably was just nothing, and that it would be over in a couple of days. But oh was she wrong!

"Did you have a nice break Cress?" Iko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was fun," Cress told her, the cold metal from the necklace she had gotten from Thorne felt warm against her skin, and a warm blush spread across her face when she thought about him.

"Was your break any fun?" Cress asked Iko.

"It was alright, but Adri was being a bitch to me and Cinder as usual," Iko shrugged. Cinder was Iko's stepsister or something like that, she was a Gryffindor.

"I'm glad I don't have to go home to Sybil," Cress mumbled to no one in particular. Iko and Cress had become closer after opening up to each other about their horrible "mothers", they didn't often actually bring up Sybil and Adri, but sometimes they did. Cress felt a lot closer to Iko than she felt to Winter, Winter was a bit crazy. She did like Winter too though. "Is it just me or does it smell cologne in here?" Iko raised her eyebrow and took a deep inhale.

"What? Cologne? Why would it smell like cologne? I did hang out with Thorne a lot maybe it's just me you smell?" Cress shrugged and tried to smell the cologne, it did smell like cologne, but only faintly. She was also trying to hide her panic.

"Thorne? Really Cress? He's a Slytherin! You really need to stop hanging out with him Cress. He's a douche. Also did I mention he's a _Slytherin?_ And which house is it you're in again? That's right _Hufflepuff!_ " Iko exclaimed in distaste.

"He's my best friend, and he's not all bad. He can be nice too, and he is very generous..." Cress trailed off and her hand went up to her necklace.

"One day, and mark my words Crescent! He will hurt your feelings," Iko said, Iko used her full name just to annoy Cress.

"He would never do that," she said trying to defend Thorne.

"Fine Cress, but I'm warning you. You shouldn't hang out with him," Iko said, she walked out of the room and into the common room. Cress went over to her bed and sat down. Would Thorne ever hurt her feelings? No. No he wouldn't

"That was a close call, and she clearly does not think highly of me!" Thorne said as he crawled out from beneath the bed.

"I told you to get out of here before everyone got back! You just wouldn't listen, now the common room is probably crawling with people! Oh stars!? How are we going to get you out of here?" she asked him in panic, gesturing her hands wildly all around the place.

"Relax Cress, it'll be alright! Just relax, I'll stay here until everyone is asleep and then you can get me out of here," Thorne said and sat down on the bed next to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. She felt butterflies awakening in her stomach at his touch, go back to sleep! She told the butterflies, but they wouldn't listen.

"Where are you going to hide?" she asked, and started attacking her long hair.

"There," Thorne answered nonchalantly with a smirk as he pointed under her bed.

"I'm not hiding there all day though, I'm only hiding if someone is coming!" he told her in a serious way.

"Okay, but you do realize this is stressing me out and I'm kind of sort of panicking. You do realize that right?" she asked him looking down at her feet.

"Cress, you won't get into any trouble if we do get caught you know that. I'm the one that they'll blame because I'm a Slytherin," he paused before he continued. "There is no reason for you to be stressing. So just relax Cress," he took her hand in his hands and squeezed it, her hand was tingling from the warmth of his hands. He gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back as relaxed as she could manage. She gathered a bit of courage and squeezed back.

 **Author's note:** I just realized boys can't go into girls rooms and that it's the other way around... But it doesn't really make sense with the story the other way around. I don't think Cress would voluntarily go into the Slytherin dungeon. Sorry about the mistake, but I told you there would probably be some things from the Potter universe that were wrong.. And I just realized my first mistake. I'm not going to change it though, but I am aware of my mistake now..


	5. The Incident

They got away with it yet again, when every Hufflepuff was sleeping -Or at least they were in their beds and not in the common room- Cress helped Thorne to sneak out.

When Cress was walking down the hallway when she saw Thorne. He stood next to Jacin, Jacin was Thorne's only friend in Slytherin. Cress started walking past them.

"Hey Cress! Do you want to do homework in the library together later?" Thorne asked her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Lately Cress had been having a lot of trouble with acting normal around him, so she mostly tried to avoid him. She stopped, and turned around. Thorne was leaning against the wall, and he had his signature smirk on his face. She felt a blush coming, she scolded herself for blushing so easily.

"Yeah, of course," she answered and managed to look him in the eyes for half a second before turning around and continue walking.

"See you then!" he shouted after her.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. She crushed the giddy smile that was spreading across her face, the smile that felt so wrong! He was her bestfriend! However she couldn't crush the smile or the crush she was having on him, she was spending her whole afternoon with Thorne! In addition to all the chaos these feelings were causing she was panicking, she was panicking because she was falling for Thorne and she was falling hard. Just as hard as when she had tried out for the quidditch team. Thorne had helped training her, so that she could join the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Cress didn't really like the idea, but she did it anyways. What was the worst that could happen? Well, although what happened wasn't really the worst thing that could have happened, it was really bad.

Trying out for the quidditch team had been Thorne's idea. Today was the day when Cress would try out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. She had to admit that she wasn't really the best at controlling the broom, but she was alright. In addition to that she wasn't really that great at quidditch in general. Despite all of her excuses for not trying out, Thorne had told her it would be fun and had convinced her in the end. She wrapped her fingers around the broomstick and held on to it firmly she pushed her feet off the ground and flew up into the air. The warm wind blew through her hair, it felt amazing. Suddenly the wind grew stronger and she had trouble keeping control over her broomstick, and before she could even let out a scream she was plummeting towards the ground. She hit the ground with a loud thud. Cress felt an awful ache in the back of her head, she lifted her hand carefully up to the injury. It hurt when she touched it, she felt the wetness of blood. Oh stars, she was bleeding. She tried pushing herself into a sitting position, Cress moaned, she felt excruciating pain in her leg and lay down again carefully so she wouldn't hurt her head, and make that worse. She saw people rushing towards her to help including Thorne, who had been watching which wasn't exactly something her classmates had been happy about. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, because of the pain her leg injury was causing.

"Cress are you okay?!" Thorne asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gasped.

"Stars above! Cress your leg!". Cress looked at her leg, the sight that greeted her was not pleasant. There was a lot of blood and her bone jutted out of her leg. Cress couldn't handle the sight, her vision went black. She fainted.

After the incident that resulted in a minor head injury and a broken leg. Cress didn't make the team, and she hadn't flied on any brooms since then. Cress wasn't sure how much longer she could keep doing this, pretending that everything was completely normal when it obviously wasn't. She knew that she had to tell Thorne how she felt, eventually she would. For the time being Cress didn't have the courage to do so.

 **Author's note:** I'm sorry that this update took a while, but I was abroad and didn't have my laptop with me.. I could have written it faster, but I started watching Miraculous Ladybug. Then I finished it(well at least all the episodes that have been aired so far), and I've just kind of been fangirling and been busy with being Miraculous Ladybug trash the past two days... Sorry :P


	6. The Crush

"Why aren't you a Ravenclaw?" Thorne asked her.

"Well the hat considered it, but I'm really just good at muggle technology," she told him.

"You are smart though Cress. I don't know anything about muggle technology.." he kept talking, however Cress wasn't really paying attention. Thorne said something else about muggle technology.

"Yeah," she mumbled and nodded. Her eyes went down to his lips as he kept talking. Then Cress realized how easy it would be to just take his face into her hands and kiss him, right then and there. Well it seemed easy, although it seemed easy it was the exact opposite of easy. As soon as the thought hit her and she started thinking through it properly an explosion of nerves hit her. Just taking his face in her hands and kissing him was physically impossible! It would also be super weird! She couldn't just kiss him without him being okay with it, and how could she know that if she just straight up kissed him!?

"Cress are you okay?" Thorne asked. "You seem a bit absent," he waved his hand in front of her face. Cress shook her head in an attempt to shake away her thoughts about kissing Thorne, she really needed to do something to make these thoughts stop.

"Uhmm.. Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking," she answered him.

"Thinking about what?" he asked curiously.

"Oh.. Just assignments," she said, waving her hands a bit in the air as she talked. "Interesting," Thorne said and paused before continuing. "Because you were staring into the air and it seemed like your thoughts were in a completely different place. Besides we are currently working on assignments, so I feel like there is something you aren't telling me," Thorne accused her. Oh stars, what was she going to say? If she lied, he would know! She couldn't tell him that she had feelings for him, not now, not in the school library!

"There's this guy that I have a crush on," she shrugged and tried to stay as natural as possible, the acting natural part worked pretty well, but Cress had a little -huge really- when it came to staying in control her blush. Thorne looked a bit surprised, he raised an eyebrow at her in the effort of trying to hide it. Despite his best efforts in trying in hiding it, Cress saw that he was surprised.

"What? Why are you so surprised?" Cress asked a bit annoyed.

"I just didn't think about that possibility, so who is it?" he questioned her. What was she going to say now? Should she just tell him the name of a random guy in their year? Or should she tell him it was him, no she was definitely not going to tell him that it was him! That was not going to happen!

"Just this guy in Hufflepuff, I'm not going to tell you who it is though, because then you won't leave me alone about it," she answered, it was probably the worst excuse ever! In addition to that, what kind of awful person didn't tell their _best friend_ who they were crushing on?! Well, probably the girl who has a crush on her _best friend_. What would he do if, no not if, but _when_ she told him it was him she had feelings for?

"Well, it would be easier for me to help you if you told me who it is," he smirked at her, that smirk made butterflies come to life inside her stomach. And why did he have to be so attractive!? Cress tried to trample all the butterflies, but it was impossible there were too many!

"And how is it you're planning to help me?" Cress wondered.

"I've had a couple of girlfriends so I've got some experience with these kinds of things," He told her in a nonchalant way. The thought of just kissing him right then and there came into her mind once again. It was so easy, but at the same time it was impossible. If she could just kiss him that would explain everything and she wouldn't have to say a word. She tried lifting her hands towards his face, however the butterflies in her stomach had control over her hands and arms and they stayed put.

"I guess having had 5 girlfriends means you're quite the expert huh?" she said teasingly, giving up on her stupid attempts and thoughts on kissing him, as if she would ever be able to just straight up kiss him out of the blue! What was she thinking!?

"I guess so, anyways what I'm trying to say is that I can help you Cress. I can help you make him like you, or help you confess your feelings to him! It's fine if you don't want to tell me who it is, but you can tell me Cress," as an afterthought he added "It's not like you're in love with me," he laughed. She tried laughing with him.

"Of course not, that would be weird," she managed to press out. If only he knew, if only.

 **Author's note:** Sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter. More stuff will probably happen in the next chapter. And also sorry that I write so short chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Crushed

Cress made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She knew that Thorne was just about to finish practice with his team. Two weeks had passed since Cress had told him she had a crush on someone, he hadn't stopped teasing her about it, as well as trying to make her tell him exactly who she had a crush on. Today was the day! She was going to tell him how she felt about him. Hopefully he would tell her he felt the same way. Being hopelessly in love with your best friend wasn't exactly easy, and the fact that he was a Slytherin and she was a Hufflepuff didn't make it any easier. A lot of people in both of their houses already disapproved of their friendship, imagine what those people would think if they ever started dating! People would criticize them even more. However Cress doubted that her feelings were requited. She had almost reached the entrance to the Quidditch pitch when she saw Thorne. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, and then it drilled itself through her stomach and dropped down onto the ground. Cress gaped in horror at the scene that greeted her, Thorne was making out with a girl from his team. The girl was pressed against the wooden frame of the stands, she had her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms were slung around his neck. Tears stung Cress's eyes. She wiped at her eyes ferociously, she would not cry, she could not cry! Thorne pressed the girl harder against the support beam, and she let out a low moan. That was it! It was too much for Cress, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She turned around and stumbled away in a hurry to put the biggest possible distance between herself and Thorne and the girl he was making out with. She probably trampled her heart in her hurry, because now her heart was crushed. In addition to all the sadness Cress felt she also felt anger. It didn't feel like anger though, it felt like something else. _Jealousy._

When Cress arrived back at the castle she ran down to the kitchen, and over to the barrels that concealed the Hufflepuff common room. She tapped the barrels in a hurry, she didn't really want anyone to see her, -she was okay with the house elves seeing her, it wasn't like they were going to tell everyone that Crescent had been bawling her eyes out in the kitchen- as soon as the lid slid open Cress darted inside. She sprinted towards her room, when she reached her dormitory she flung open the door, and sprawled herself on her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. How was she ever going to be able to tell Thorne she liked him now? He definitely did not feel the same way, at least it didn't look like that after what Cress had just seen.

"Cress? Are you okay?" a voice asked. Cress looked up to see Winter leaning over her with a worried look on her face.

 **Author's note:** Sorry for taking so long and also sorry that this chapter is so short... I would love any constructive criticism.


	8. Cress's New Best Friend(A Tissue Box)

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cress sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her hands in a hurry, as if Winter hadn't already seen the tears. In addition to that her eyes were probably red already, and she was definitely not fine! She was the opposite of fine!

"Accio tissues," Winter said with a wave of her wand, a box of tissues flew from Winter's nightstand and into her hand. She took a tissue out off the box with a graceful hand movement -Everyone at Hogwarts loved Winter, she was graceful and also very beautiful, despite the scars on her face. Well not everyone loved her but almost everyone loved her, how could you not love her?- and gave it to Cress. Cress took the tissue and wiped the tears away and also the snot.

"Thank you," Cress told her. She sat up in bed, she felt so pathetic lying down.

"What happened?" the other girl asked curiously. Cress didn't really want to tell anyone what had happened, and she in general didn't want to admit to anyone else that she had a crush on Thorne, it had been hard enough to admit it to herself! Maybe she could use obliviate on herself, and maybe she would forget about Thorne kissing that girl and forget about her huge crush on him. No. It was too dangerous! She couldn't think like that! Everything would be fine, she would probably forget about the kiss and eventually she would stop being in love with Thorne, and everything would go back to normal!

"Cress? What happened?" Winter asked again. Snowball -Cress's cat- jumped up into Cress's bed and lay down in her lap. He started purring softly as Cress scratched him behind his ear.

"Nothing," she quickly replied. Maybe she should ask Winter to use obliviate on her? It would be a lot easier.. Then Cress started crying again. Snowball was taken off guard, by the sudden movement and went over to Winter's lap instead.

"Hello there little friend," she whispered to the white cat. The door to their room flew open and in came Iko. This also startled the cat, however he stayed put in Winter's lap as opposed to Cress's which he had left because of her crying and shaking.

"I have so many assignments! Oh my stars I think my brain is going to melt! Cress can you help me with my potio-" Iko stopped the moment she saw Cress. Winter began petting the cat to calm it down.

"Oh stars! Are you okay Cress?" Iko asked. Cress nodded, but the moment she started nodding more tears spilled down her cheeks. She was going to die of dehydration! Winter carefully handed her another tissue without moving to much, so she wouldn't disturb the cat that was now almost asleep.

"When I came here a couple of minutes ago she was crying her eyes out. She keeps telling me she's fine," Winter informed Iko. Iko sat down on the floor, in front of the bed.

"Okay listen to me Cress, it's pretty obvious that you are not fine. So please pull yourself together and tell us what's going on!" Iko demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Thorne and-" Cress began, but immediately broke down into sobs. Winter handed Cress another tissue without waking up the cat, at this rate the tissue box would be empty in 5 minutes.

"Take a deep breath in and then release your breath slowly, it always helps me" Winter smiled. Taking her advice, Cress took a deep breath in and then she released her breath slowly.

"Better?" Winter asked her. Cress managed to nod without breaking down, which was quite the improvement.

"Tell us then! Thorne and..." Iko exclaimed clearly getting a bit frustrated.

"Sorry," Cress mumbled, she took a deep breath again and released it.

"I went down to the quidditch pitch to tell Thorne," Cress paused. She was conflicted, did she really want to tell them that she had feelings for Thorne? Well.. It would be kind of hard to explain what had happened and just brush over that part. If she brushed over that part it would seem odd that she was bawling her eyes out. Who would sob hysterically because their best friend kissed someone!?

"To tell him what!?" Iko asked impatiently. Cress took a deep breath.

"To tell him my feelings about him," Cress said.

"Wait! Hold up! Cress? What do you mean with your feelings for Thorne? Why haven't you told us any of this? When did you begin having romantic feelings for him?" Iko asked flinging her arms all over the place as she talked, clearly offended by the fact that Cress hadn't shared any of this information with her or Winter.

"Can you let me finish telling what happened before I start crying again?" she answered.

"Fine," Iko responded and recrossed her arms.

"So when I came down to the qudditch pitch, I saw him making out with another girl. I kno-" she drew in a deep breath. "I know he has the right to kiss and make out with whoever he wants to, and I know it's something he does all the time. But it's different now that I have feelings for hi-" she started shedding tears again before she could finish her sentence, and she gratefully accepted another tissue offered to her by Winter.

"I've always told you he was bad news," Iko said matter-of-factly.

"Iko, this isn't really the best timing," Winter said stroking the cat's fur.

"I know it's bad timing, but she should have seen it coming. He is a Slytherin after all..." Iko said in an attempt to at defense. Cress chose to ignore the comment.

"When did you fall for him?" Winter asked smiling a small dreamy smile. Cress's hand automatically flew to the crescent moon pendant Thorne had bought for her. She remembered his fingers brushing against her skin, a blush warmed her face the moment she thought about that particular memory. All of a sudden she remembered the way Thorne fingers had rummaged the other girls skin and started weeping again.

"Come on Cress! He is just a boy! Pull yourself together and go tell him how you feel!" Iko groaned.

"But he was kissing another girl, he clearly isn't interested in me!" Cress exclaimed. Iko raised an eyebrow at Cress

"You do realize it's Thorne we're talking about right? He's always flirting with everyone, it's most likely just another fling!" Iko said. Cress thought about it for a moment and figured she was probably right. Cress wiped at her tears with a tissue she had just received from Winter.

"You're probably right! I'll do it! I am going to tell him how I feel," Cress announced and scratched Snowball behind his ears.

 **Author's note:** I felt like I needed to include Snowball since he was only ever briefly mentioned in the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, I'll try to keep my chapters around this length. I know it's not super long, but I'm to good at procrastinating to make them longer(I try to update weekly).


	9. It's Just the Vinegar

It was an early sunny morning in April that Cress decided that she was actually going to tell Thorne how she felt about him. She had been delaying it for quite a while and felt that it was time. It had been several weeks since her talk with Iko and Winter.

"Today I'm actually going to do it," she said excitedly.

"I'm actually going to do it today Snowball!" she told her cat when he cooked his head at her in a way that could show disbelief. Sometimes Cress felt like Snowball was the only friend she could truly tell her feelings to, because she knew he wouldn't judge her. If Snowball judged her he didn't say anything -probably because he was a cat-, and that was something Cress was really thankful for! She kissed Snowball on the top of his head, Snowball closed his blue eyes and purred in appreciation.

Thorne had agreed to meeting Cress just outside the castle. Cress wanted to stay close to the door in case she needed to make a quick escape. She felt herself getting even more nervous as time went by. Honestly Cress wasn't sure she would be able to keep herself standing up straight, she tried reassuring herself that everything was fine. She knew that even if he didn't feel the same way he would never deliberately hurt her feelings, therefore Cress didn't have to worry. Well.. She had to worry about her feelings not being requited, but if he didn't like her back she knew he would be nice about it. He was her best friend after all.

"Hi Cress," Thorne greeted and smiled, he was standing right in front of her. Her thoughts had been in a place so far away that she hadn't seen him approaching.

"Hi," she responded quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed how fast she had responded -he definitely had, and he definitely noticed that something was not right- before he could comment on her weird behavior Cress hastily stammered "I-I have s-something important t-to t-tell you". Thorne laughed at her stuttering she joined in with a nervous laugh.

"I-I am.." she stuttered. "Oh stars," she mumbled as well as shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard telling you this," she told him, smiling a nervous smile and drawing in a shaky breath.

"Cress," he said, he probably sensed her nervousness so he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and reassure her. It didn't exactly calm her down.

"You can tell me anything," he told her, he gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her shoulder. On the inside Cress was freaking out, she wished he would remove his hand, it was so distracting. Cress gathered as much courage as she could muster. She wasn't sure if it was enough, but she couldn't manage more, she drew in a deep breath.

"Do you remember when I told you I had a crush on this guy?" Cress asked.

"Yes," he answered a bit confused.

"Well.. I lied to you, I told you he was a Hufflepuff, however he is actually a Slytherin..." she told him, she hoped that he would be able to read between the lines.

"Who is it?!" he exclaimed clearly very interested -he was probably very excited- , was Thorne so oblivious that he couldn't see where this was going? He obviously wasn't able to read between the lines. Cress decided to use up her last bit of courage. His hand felt warm against her shoulder. It was now or never.

"It's you Thorne. I'm in love with you," she whispered, she wasn't sure if he had heard her low whisper or not, but when she looked up at his surprised face she understood that he had heard her. Maybe he was surprised she liked him back, maybe he was going to kiss her now. She felt herself blushing at the thought.

"What!?" he exclaimed. Then he started laughing. Cress felt tears stinging her eyes, her lip started quivering. Thorne definitely did not like her back, he thought she was joking! She would not start crying, she looked up and began blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

"I think it would be best if we stay friends?" he said in an apologetic way.

"Yeah.. Just friends.." she mumbled. When should she make her escape? Now was probably the best time, if she didn't return to her room she would probably die from embarrassment.

"I-I will g-go now," Cress stuttered and rushed away from Thorne, racing towards the entrance of the massive castle.

"Cress!" Thorne yelled. She ignored him.

"Wait!" he shouted, however that made her go even faster. He was fast, but she was also fast. The tears were streaming down her face now. How could she have been so foolish? Why would he fall for her? She probably looked ridiculous as she went through the corridors of the school, but she didn't care.

"Cress!" she heard Thorne yelling again. She had almost reached the kitchen, luckily for her she had never shown Thorne the knocking pattern that opened the secret doorway to the Hufflepuff common room. Cress arrived in the kitchen, she hurriedly tapped the barrels, crawling inside in a rush and glancing over her shoulder. Fortunately Thorne hadn't followed her. Cress leaned against the door once it had closed, she slid down to the floor. That was when she really started crying, she was sobbing. There were people in the common room, in spite of her loud sobbing they seemed to be ignoring her.

"Cress..?" Thorne said from the other side. Why had he followed her, why couldn't he just leave her alone when it was obvious he only liked her as a friend... She had definitely ruined their friendship.

"Go away," she managed to press out. He didn't say anything for a while, he was clearly contemplating if he should stay or go.

"Crescent.." she sobbed at the use of her full name, he only called her Crescent when he wanted to annoy her or when he was trying to comfort her. It was most likely the latter.

"Go away Carswell," she murmured.

"Cress, please... Just let me speak," he said in a low tone, but he was no doubt leaning against the barrels because Cress could hear him very clearly. She buried her face in her knees.

"Go!" Cress cried.

"Cress? Are you okay?" someone asked. Oh stars! Who was it? Why would no one leave her alone?! She looked up and through her watery eyes she saw Kai.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." she lied, unfortunately he wasn't convinced. Perhaps it was because she started crying again just as she finished her sentence.

He was standing outside the Hufflepuff common room, leaning against the doorway. He had rejected Cress so he wouldn't hurt her feelings, now Cress thought he didn't like her back. The truth was that he was madly in love with her. That was why he laughed when she told him that she liked him, he was so relieved and happy that she liked him too! The problem was that he knew that he would eventually hurt her, that's what he did. He seduced girls, he kissed them and when they told him they loved him, he would freak out and never talk to them again. Carswell Thorne was afraid of commitment. It was the reason he had decided to tell Cress that they should stay friends, even though it hurt his feelings. He didn't want to hurt Cress, but that was exactly what he did. Thorne heard someone talking to Cress. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, well he could hear what she said, but not what he said. He could tell that Cress was crying.

"Please let me in Cress," Thorne pleaded as he rapidly knocked on one of the barrels. Then he realized what he had done. Cress had once told him that if someone knocked in the wrong pattern they would get doused in vinegar, and he was fairly certain that the right pattern was not knocking on the same barrel three times..

"Aces," he muttered. He was about to sprint away from the barrels, but he was to slow. The vinegar poured over him, it wasn't a lot. It was only a small bucket, however the amount wasn't the problem, it was the smell that was the problem.

"Well this is just great isn't it!" Thorne shouted in his frustration. Everything was a mess, Cress thought he only liked her as a friend, he had rejected her to not hurt her feelings -but hurt her was exactly what he had done- and now she probably thought that he was mad at her, however he was mad at the vinegar.

"Cress please let me in! I just got doused in fucking vinegar!" He had messed up so bad! How long had she been in love with him? Had she wanted to kiss him as often as he had wanted to kiss her. His eyes stung, Thorne didn't know if it was the vinegar or if it was tears.

"Carswell I think you should leave, Cress doesn't feel like talking to you right now," Kai told him, as much as Thorne didn't want to he turned around and headed for the showers -well he obviously wanted to shower, he just didn't want to leave Cress- and hoped his eyes would stop watering. He was not crying it was just the vinegar, Carswell Thorne didn't cry. It was just the vinegar he kept telling himself as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Cress explained to Kai what had happened, she didn't tell him any details. When he finally left her alone she went to her dormitory and returned to her good friend. The tissue box.

 **Author's note:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I wanted to make sure it felt right. I feel like it's about right now.


	10. The Gentleman

He knew he had messed up really badly. April slowly went by and May was right around the corner. Thorne hadn't talked to Cress in two weeks. The whole point of telling Cress he only wanted to be friends was so their friendship wouldn't be ruined! Unfortunately things hadn't gone as he had thought they would, and because he was an idiot their friendship was ruined. At least he assumed so, since Cress hadn't spoken a word to him for two solid weeks. He had caught her looking longingly at him during breakfast though, which was probably a good sign? Or maybe it was just his imagination, -most likely just his imagination- Cress probably thought he was a dick, in addition to that she most likely hated him. Which was why he was waiting for her to approach him. But what if she didn't hate him -very unlikely, but he was allowed to hope, right?-, what if she was waiting for him to approach her!? The only thing Thorne knew for sure was that it was all a mess, and it was all his fault.

She knew she had messed up really badly. Thorne hadn't talked to her in two weeks -two whole weeks!-, he no doubt hated her. Well, he probably didn't hate her, come on! They had been best friends for five years! Although he perhaps didn't exactly hate her, he hadn't talked to her for two weeks. Was he avoiding her? Was she avoiding him -yes, she was most certainly avoiding him- Well not exactly avoiding, more like not talking to him and looking longingly at him when he looked in the opposite direction. She was also positive that he had caught her once, which was very awkward. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her, or maybe he was just waiting for her to approach him. The only thing Cress knew for sure was that it was all a mess, and it was all her fault.

Cress was on her way to charms class when she crashed into someone, -literally crashed into them- her books dropped when they collided. In addition to her books plummeting to the ground she also managed to drop her parchment, her wand and her quill. Of course with Cress' luck the person she had bumped into was none other than Thorne.

"Hello," Cress offered politely, whilst picking up her books in a hurry.

"Hey," Thorne replied. He picked up one of the books she had dropped, - _The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, Grade 5-_ and handed it to her.

"On your way to charms?" he asked. Cress wanted to respond something along the lines of: Well duh? What does it look like? -she hadn't realized she had this much anger and frustration built up in her, it was probably just because she was annoyed that she had managed to drop all her books. Also possibly because of the fact that it was so cliché, girl crashes into her crush and drops all her books, boy helps girl pick up books- But that's not how she responded.

"Yeah," Cress picked up her parchment and put it on the top of her stack of books.

"I'm going the way you were heading in too, I could walk you," Thorne offered. "I mean, only if you want to though," he added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah... Of course we can walk together," Cress responded.

"There's something I need to tell you," they both blurted out at the same time. They both started laughing.

"You go first," Cress said.

"Ladies first," Thorne insisted and gave her his signature smile. She turned away so he wouldn't see her blushing. Cress drew in a breath. It would be hard for her to tell him what she was going to tell him, but she had to if she wanted their friendship to return to the way it had always been.

"I agree with what you said two weeks ago. We should just stay friends. It would be best," she told him with a small smile. Crescent Moon Darnel was a huge liar. She did not agree with what Carswell Thorne said two weeks ago, they should not just stay friends. However it would be the best, at least if she wanted her best friend back.

"Yeah, I totally agree," he said. Oh stars! Hadn't he trampled her heart enough?

"Yeah," she agreed and nodded.

"Well, here's my class so I should go," Thorne pointed at the door next him.

"See you later Cress," he said as he slipped into the classroom. Cress lifted her hand in a small wave. The moment the door closed she let out a deep breath.

Why had he acted like a gentleman!? WHY!? Why had he let Cress talk first? Aces! Maybe Cress had gotten over her crush on him? That was probably why she had agreed with what he had told her two weeks ago, something he himself didn't agree with. At least now he knew she didn't hate him.

"Carswell are you listening to what's going on in this class?" the teacher asked.

"Yes of course, I'm listening! I always pay attention in class Miss," he replied, -resisting the urge to snicker at the irony of his comment. Carswell Thorne always paid attention in class- returning to his thoughts.

 **Author's note:** I'm sorry for taking so long time with this update, I've just been really busy. And I've also been doubting my writing and English in general lately(Because English isn't my first language..) so that really helped the whole situation. Anyways enough about that, the next update will probably take a while too, because I'm just really busy and I get stressed really easily.


	11. Hogsmeade

"I think you've practiced enough Cress, the potions O.W.L. Is in two days! In fact I think you've been practicing all your O.W.L.s way too much, you need a break!" Cress shook her head at Thorne's suggestion and emerged herself deeper in her notes from classes.

"Cress, I'm serious if you continue you'll overwork yourself!" The small blonde ignored him and kept on studying.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade?" Thorne proposed and squeezed himself up against her shoulder. His proposal immediately peaked her interest, the reason being that Cress had never been to Hogsmeade. Sybil had never signed her permission slip. According to her Cress didn't need to spend any money on silly wizard stuff, -In general Sybil had never liked that Cress was a witch. When Sybil adopted her, she just wanted a normal kid. Cress had never fully understood why Sybil had wanted a kid, because even before she found out that Cress was a "freak" she hadn't treated her very nicely- therefore Cress had never been to Hogsmeade. Thorne knew how badly she wanted to go there and he was using it against her.

"Please come with me Cress," he blinked at her with puppy eyes. "I know you want to," he said dragging out the O.

"You are unbelievable!" she exclaimed, smiling and shaking her head as she shoved -even tough she wanted to keep him as close as he was at that moment- him away.

"But how are we going to get there? First of all the next trip isn't until after the O.W.L.s, and in addition to that I don't have a permission slip and you know that very well. I'd love to go Thorne, but there is no way I can go there," she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well you see Cress," Thorne put his arm around her, she felt a blush spread across her face. he held his hand out in front of them and waved it around as he explained. "I know about a secret passageway that goes straight from Hogwarts to the cellar of Honeydukes," "But we'll get in trouble Thorne, it's not a very good idea," Cress told him in a doubtful tone.

"Trouble is my middle name," he responded nonchalantly. "Come on Cress! You need to take a break from studying," he said, a bit more serious. She thought about it for a couple of seconds, even though she already knew the answer, because she _really_ wanted to go to Hogsmeade.

"Fine, but only because it's Saturday and I _really_ want to go there," Cress declared.

"I knew you'd say yes in the end, no one is able to resist suggestions from me!" Thorne announced clapping his hands together with glee. Which meant he finally removed the arm that had been slung around her, -much to her relief, but it also upset her a bit, since she didn't want him to remove it- and suggestions from him wasn't the only thing Cress couldn't resist.

They arrived in the cellar of Honeydukes and managed to sneak up into the store, and out to the street undetected.

"Wow," Cress uttered voice full of astonishment, eyes filled with -and a bag filled with candy- wonder. Thorne really wanted to squish her with a hug as well as spreading kisses all over her beautiful face at that moment. She looked so content and happy. Afterward he took her to Gladrags Wizardwear. There were racks of quirky and peculiar clothing. There was an unusual amount of socks, it seemed to be what they specialized on. Cress picked up a pair of socks and held them up inspecting them.

"Apparently these will start screaming loudly if your feet are too smelly," she handed the socks over to Thorne, and turned her back on him and kept on walking as she browsed over the items in the shop.

"You should buy them," Cress added jokingly. He considered it for a moment.

"I'm gonna buy them," he told her.

"Seriously?" she asked and looked at him with a questioning look. She lifted up a green sweater to look at it, but quickly put it back when it made a weird growling sound. The two teenagers both looked at each other in surprise as they tried stifling their laughter. They kept on walking, when Cress stopped. Thorne crashed into her back and muttered an ushered sorry, however Cress was not paying attention.

"Look at that beautiful dress!" Cress exclaimed, pointing at a beautiful dress in deep royal blue.

"I have to try that on!" she took the dress down from where it was hanging and rushed to go try it on, before Thorne could say anything. He stood there a bit overwhelmed by her enthusiasm as he waited for her to come out of the changing room. After a while Cress stepped out from behind the curtain of the changing room. She looked stunning in the gown of raw silk and chiffon, the color of the dress matched her eyes. The skirt billowing out from the bodice that clung perfectly to her body.

"What do you think?" Cress asked him, smiling as she did a little twirl in the dress.

"You look like a goddess of the sea commanding the waves," he thought -when had he become so cheesy?-, what he told Cress wasn't exactly that. "You look good, it's a really nice dress. When are you going to use it though?" he asked.

"I don't know, the next Yule ball? I don't know," she told him honestly, fiddling with the end of her long blonde braid.

"I'll just go change back and then we can go," Cress stepped into the changing room, sliding the curtain back in place. She shyly poked her head out.

"Are you seriously buying those socks?" she gestured towards the socks he was holding with a careful nod of her head.

"Yup," he affirmed, Cress shook her head with a smile. She closed the curtain and began taking off the dress. The fact that Cress was basically undressing right next to him made a blush appear –a blush wasn't exactly the only thing that appeared- so he tried to not think about it. He decided to pay for the socks and wait outside. A couple of minutes later -when his blush and other things had disappeared, well almost but not completely. Not visible at least- Cress exited Gladrags Wizardwear with a shopping bag in her hand. They then went to Tomes and Scrolls where Cress bought a couple of books, they also went to Zonko's Joke Shop.

"How about we go there?!" Cress suggested pointing at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"It's mostly for couples, but they have really good tea," Thorne told Cress, she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Tea shop in a hurry.

 **Author's note:** I'm so sorry for taking so long, I honestly just didn't have the time to write. Chapter 12 is coming soon, it was originally going to be one chapter. I decided to split it up into two separate chapters.


	12. I'm really stupid

"Chapter 12 is coming soon" -Me over 2 weeks ago

It's here now, but I have moved this fic from the crossover section to the normal section.

I don't know if links work, but if the link doesn't work and you want to continue reading this fanfic you can find the story on my profile, thank you for your support!

I also just realized I'm really stupid and didn't have to move the whole fic, but oh well... I've already moved it.. I'm so dumb, I can't even..

s/12018776/13/The-Unlikely-Best-friends-of-Hogwarts


End file.
